It's the Little Things in Life
by Mistress Sorcha
Summary: Sam surprises Dean with a little something he'll definitely enjoy! Just a little brotherly fluff....


Ok, so, set in like 5th season somewhere….

**Disclaimer:** We all know I don't own the boys…if I did, I'd be gloating and abusing my privileges with them….

* * *

**It's the Little Things in Life…**

Sam sat at the computer, clicking through various windows he had popped up on his laptop. He rubbed his eyes tiredly, the burning and bleariness refusing to be assuaged anymore. '_**Just a little bit longer then I'll try to get some sleep**_…' he thought. With a deep sigh, he stopped halfway through an attempt to read a new bit of biblical lore that he had been researching when he realized he'd just read an entire paragraph several times and couldn't remember anything it had said. He made sure the page was bookmarked and he shut it out. He clicked back to the first page to close out his email account and was about to finish shutting down the rest of the windows when something on the page caught his eye. He leaned forward, squinting, making sure to read carefully and slowly to make sure he was seeing things right. Sure enough, the article title said exactly what he thought it said. He clicked on it, his eyes twinkling merrily as he read the little blurb. A wide, slow grin took hold on his face, his dimples carving in deep, showing themselves proudly for all the world to see for the first time in a long time. Still beaming, Sam finished shutting down the computer and tucked it away.

All through his nightly hygiene rituals, a smile lit upon his face and gleamed brightly in his eyes. That night, he fell asleep not to the worries of the Apocalypse or his self-hatred about the Ruby-Lilith-letting Lucifer free debacle, but instead, to a truly inspiring and happy thought.

The next morning, bright and early, or, as Dean would say: at the ass-crack of dawn, Sam was up and out the door, making sure to leave a note for Dean as to when he could be expected back. He didn't want his brother making correlations about him leaving that morning and him sneaking out and all the stuff he used to do when sneaking out so he thought it best to leave a note, just in case. Sam went down to the local supermarket, finding he was one of the first people there that day. He wandered the isles, grabbing a few supplies they needed, plus snacks, just in case they couldn't stop for a little while. He grabbed laundry soap; they had a date with the Laundromat later that day, unfortunately. He grabbed Dean his favorite fabric softener scent, knowing that though his tried to be a tough guy; his brother liked having the clothes soft and comfortable instead of scratchy and stiff. As he finished up, he grabbed one last minute selection of items, his broad smile deepening at the thought of what he had planned. Making his way through check out, he still wore his wide grin, even though the cashier seemed oblivious and obviously too tired care why he was grinning like an idiot. He gathered his bags and made his way back up the block, stopping off at the café on the way to grab him and Dean coffee before making his way back to the room. He was just up the block when his brother called him. He fumbled with the bags and coffee cups until he could snag his phone from his pocket.

"Hello?" Sam answered, though he knew full well it would be his brother.

"Sam? Did you fall off the planet? Christ, man, I'm starving! I've been waiting on you Sasquatch! Get your ass back here so we can go get breakfast, bitch!"

Sam smiled to himself. To say things were strained between him and his brother was an understatement. They were working on it, constantly trying to find their way with each other again. They had to relearn the trust they had once shared and they had to learn how to be partners, not just big-brother/little-brother. Then there was all that had gone down since Dean had gotten back from Hell…to put it mildly, they had issues…still, once in a while, small reminders of growing up together and of better times peaked through and it made them fight even harder to get to that place again between them. Little things like their brotherly banter. God, how he'd missed that…

"I went to get supplies, jerk. I'm almost back to the room now. See you in a minute." Sam said.

"Fine, just make it snappy or I'll go all George Romero on you and eat your brains…"

"Aww, man…no more late night zombie movie marathons for you…damn things are creepy enough without that particular motivation…and don't get your panties in a twist, I'm at the door now..." Sam said as he hung up the phone.

The door snapped open and Dean stepped back to let him inside.

"Took you long enough, dude! Let's hurry up and get this stuff put away and then…we feast!!!" Dean crowed with obvious mirth.

Sam grinned and shook his head. Didn't matter what they did, whether they had just torched a decaying corpse or killed a slime monster, his brother's appetite never went away. Sam set down most of the bags, being sure to hold on to his surprise. They set about putting away the stuff and in less then 5 minutes, they had everything squared away. Dean looked over to the bed, quirked an eyebrow at the remaining bag sitting on Sam's bed.

"What's in the bag, Sam? You go to the porn shop without me or something?" Dean asked cheekily, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Sam snorted and rolled his eyes at his big brother's antics.

"No, you damn perv…you know I'm not into that sort of thing, dude. Actually, it's a surprise…" Sam said, trailing off.

"Hey, don't knock it til you've tried it, dude…and…whatta ya mean it's a surprise?"

Sam grinned a huge grin, his eyes twinkling merrily with just a hint of mischief.

"Well…what if I told you it was a surprise for you?"

Dean's face was awash with emotions. His eyes gave away his feelings, whether he wanted them to or not. Sam could see curiosity, fear, joy, surprise, love…all flitting over the familiar moss-green orbs at break-neck speed.

"A surprise? For me? Why? What is it!?!?! Saaammmyyyy…I wanna see…" Dean said, his voice slipping into a whine at the end.

Sam rolled his eyes again.

"Stop acting like a two year old and sit down and maybe you'll find out…"

Dean huffed and mumbled under his breath but complied as he sat at the rickety table.

"Close your eyes…" Sam commanded.

"Oh come on…what are we, five? Come on, Samantha! Just give it to me already!" Dean pouted.

"Close your eyes or I'm not handing it over." Sam said firmly.

Dean rolled his eyes, he threw his hands up and huffed as he close his eyes as commanded.

Sam set the three separate packages down in front of his brother then set 2 plates, 2 forks and a can on the table as well. Making sure he had everything out, he nodded, satisfied.

"Ok, you can open them." Sam said, grinning ear to ear.

Dean's eyes flew open and took in what he saw. Three separate types of pie sat before him, along with a can of whip cream. He snapped his eyes up to Sam. He smiled deeply, his eyes gleaming happily at the gift. He swallowed down the lump that had formed in his throat at the evidence of his brother's care and his attempt to rebuild their relationship.

"Thanks, Sammy! This is awesome! What…uh…is the big occasion?" Dean said, his voice slightly gruff.

"Well, no occasion, really…it's just, well…today is January 23rd…"

"Ok…not following…"

"It's National Pie Day." Sam said.

"Oh yeah…pie is too awesome not to have it's own holiday…" Dean said, beaming.

Sam snorted. "Yeah…I figured you'd like this particular holiday…"

"This is awesome, Sammy. Thanks! And you're right…this is one holiday I can definitely get behind…"

"I just thought we should take the time sometimes to enjoy life a little… I mean with everything that's going on, it just seemed like we forget what we're fighting for sometimes, you know?" Sam said quietly.

"Yeah…I think you're right about that…and I like this way better then stopping to smell the roses…"

Sam snorted and chuckled merrily. "Eat you're damn pie, jerk."

"Don't mind if I do, bitch." Dean said brightly.

Sam prizened himself out a slice of cherry pie, one of apple and finally, one of coconut cream pie. He handed a fork to his brother, who promptly did the same. Sam piled the whip cream up on his slices and handed off the can to his big brother. The morning slide by easily, each brother just enjoying the day and each other's company, and not worrying about the shit-storm that was whirling around them at the moment. Sam helped himself to another slice of each, tucking the plate into the mini-fridge for later and letting his brother have at the rest of the pies. Dean managed to consume most of the coconut cream, half the remaining cherry and half the remaining apple before leaning back and patting his belly fondly. After a little while, Dean combo'd the apple and cherry into one tin then tucked the it and the tin with the rest of the coconut cream pie away in the fridge for later.

Both brothers gathered up what they would need for the Laundromat and headed out the door, contently full and feeling more at ease with each other than they had in a long time. Too long, really…As they loaded everything in the car and prepared to slide in themselves, Dean caught Sam's eye over the roof. Between the two of them, Dean showed Sam his gratitude and happiness and never had to say a word, silently thanking him with a look. It felt good…right…like maybe, somehow, after everything that had happened, maybe they could be as close as they had been so long ago.

Sam smiled, giving a small nod. In other words, 'gratitude accepted'. They both slipped in to the only home they'd ever really known and headed off to take care of business in the same way they did everything: the Winchester way.

* * *

**A/N:** Happy National Pie Day!!!! January 23rd. Yes, it is a real holiday and the moment I found out, I had to right this little one-shot….lol.

**As always, please, please, PLEASE Read & Review!!! (They are my deep-fried crack…. ;) )**

**PLEASE!!! CHECK OUT MY LUNG CANCER AWARENESS BRACELETS!!!! A PORTION OF THE PROFITS WILL BE DONATED TO TEAM DUKE: THE JOHN WAYNE LUNG CANCER FOUNDATION IN JIM BEAVER'S** (our beloved **Bobby Singer**) name to honor his wife, who he lost to lung cancer. Jim has endorsed the bracelets and given his blessing for this project. (You can see what he said about them on my Facebook account) **PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE** help out with this endeavor!!! The link is posted on my **Profile** that leads to the current auction!!!

Also, check out my Supernatural line of jewelry I have for sale on eBay, including replicas of the **Mary Winchester Hunter's Protection** bracelet (as seen in the episode **'In the Beginning'**) and the **Dean Winchester Skull B****racelet** (worn from **season 2 to present**), and other Superntaural-themed bracelets!!!

My newest piece is the **Castiel-themed ****"Have A Little Faith In Me"** charm bracelet. Please, check out the link and tell me what ya think!!!

I also have a brand new **Twilight Series Charm Bracelet**!!! Feel free to check that out as well!!!

The links are handily located on my **Profile**!!!!

Thank you everybody for reading my work!! *hugs*


End file.
